Talk:Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2)/@comment-37502593-20191017003733
Ah yes the disappointing season finale of Season 3. The showrunners were right about one thing, this episode does trigger emotions, but not in a good way. Rather, everything that happened in this episode just didn't seem right. I'll start with the most minor of complaints. First, why does Miracle Queen just look like Queen Wasp with a crown? Couldn't the creators have at least made an unique design? And why is her abilities just Queen Wasp but with brainwashing instead of paralysis? What even makes Miracle Queen powerful? She's literally just the typical brainwashing villain that comes up once every three episodes in this series, the only difference is that she has the Miracle Box, which was apparently given to her by Hawk Moth (honestly really, really stupid move on his part), which doesn't even count because it's not part of her power. And now onto the plot. I just won't touch on the ships because people seem to be pretty split on this, I personally prefer Adrienette, however, I'm fine with Lukanette also if the writers can do this right. Moving on, I really, really did not like that they just made Master Fu lose his memory out of absolutely nowhere. What, why is this necessary? It's almost as if the writers knew that Miracle Queen did not have enough plot changes in it to be considered a "season finale", so they just threw this in for good measure. It wouldn't have annoyed me as much if not for this. I really do not believe that Marinette is ready to be the new guardian yet, and if you want proof just look at Ladybug (the episode). It takes place right before Loveater/Heart Hunter, and Marinette basically got akumatized with little-to-no prodding. If all it takes is a lie to break her, it would really worry me if she's the new guardian. Imagine if something bigger happened, like if Adrien tells her that he loves another girl (Ladybug). Just imagine. I can't see that ending well at all. As of Feast, she's supposedly still like an apprentice guardian or something, and in Miraculous Ladybug time, Feast till Miracle Queen probably covers a span of two weeks. I just don't see how it would make any sense to let her begin her training to become a guardian and actually become one in a span of two weeks. Next, I'm really starting to find that this show is just starting to abuse characters for plot's sake. First, you get Chat Noir getting brainwashed or KO-ed every other episode, and now they just completely reversed Chloe's redemption arc and made her start from square one. I can understand the Chat one, since it does work well sometimes (like in Puppeteer), but why does this show need Chloe to stay as Neutral Evil when they've already got Lila? And perhaps Felix too, if he's like how he is in the PV. Anyway, there's my little rant. Kbye.